THE MURDERER AND THE BRILLIANT
by deathpenity17
Summary: the Daily prophet announced a married law for hoping to build more powerful wizards and witches. Pureblood with muggleborn. But Sirius has a problem that only trio and Lupin and Tonks know about. Will Hermione survive 3 month with him? vampire sirius
1. WAIT I HAVE TO MARRY HERMIONE?

**The Murderer and the Brilliant **

**.  
**

Summery: the Daily prophet announced a married law for hoping to build more powerful wizards and witches. So what happened? Pureblood with muggleborn. That's what.

.

**Chap.1 The Daily Prophet**

**.  
**

Everybody was crowded around Professor Lupin as he reads aloud the Daily Prophet about the new law. Once he was done, everybody's eyes were on Hermione.

.

"What?" she asked, looking innocent.

.

"Well, Hermione." started Lupin. He sighed. "You're a muggleborn."

.

"I think I know who and what I am thanks." said Hermione, softly.

.

"Then in that case. Will you – in turn – let your self marry somebody that is a pureblood?" asked Lupin as he looks at her with pleading eyes. Hermione's eyes narrowed. She had a feeling that they talked about this before the meeting, and without her here.

.

"What do you mean? Everybody is married except for Snape, but that doesn't matter for he is a half blood kind." said Hermione.

.

"You're right about Snape, but about everybody else married, I'm afraid not." said Lupin, gravely. Tonks put her arms around Lupin. Hermione narrowed her eyes even more at the couple. What are they getting at?

.

"You forgot Sirius." said Lupin. Hermione blinked. Of course. How could she forget about that? She missed him a great deal since the last time she meet him in her fourth year at Hogwarts and all the years after he fell through the veil and when he came back in their seventh year at Hogwarts.

.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." said Hermione. She looked at Lupin as to why he pointed this out to her. Then as it dawned to her that it was Sirius that was the only person that didn't get married after all those years since she met him.

.

"A – Are you saying tha – that, I have to marry him?" asked Hermione, nervously. Without leaving her eyes, Lupin nodded. She stared at him, then to everybody else. They all look sorry for her. But why is that? Sirius is a good guy. Why are they afraid of him?

.

'Because he is the strongest than anybody could have dream of.' thought Hermione, feeling slightly sorry for Sirius for having a rough time almost to the point of insanity.

.

"You have to marry him because you're a muggleborn and he is a pureblood. You understand, don't you, Hermione?" asked Lupin. Hermione nodded her head.

.

"Could you tell him the news and not me?" asked Hermione as she looked at the ground. She heard the crowd suddenly going on an alert for some odd reason. Very slowly she looked behind her to see the man that she has to marry, in the door way.

.

"Tell me what? Moony?" asked a voice at the door way making everybody in the room jump before slowly turning around to the said person. They saw the ex- prisoner at the door way of the kitchen. His grayish silver eyes sparkling with wonder as to why was everybody were so worked up on.

.

"What is going on?" he asked again before walking up to the group to only stop to stand by Hermione. "Why is everybody looking at him with disgust?"

.

Everybody except Hermione and Lupin went away quickly. They knew what a mad black can do. Sirius rolled his eyes before looking at Hermione and Lupin. "Umm . . . Si- Sirius . . . did – did ya look at the Daily Prophet? There is a marriage law . . . and – and Hermione is a muggleborn . . . did you know that?" asked Lupin, as sweat came down on the side of his face. Sirius's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Lupin for he got the idea as to what was to come for him.

.

"And – and I – I thought that . . . since you are the strongest person, that you could save her and protect her for three full months . . . err . . . together?"

.

"Moony . . . stop stuttering." Sirius said. "You're acting like I'm going to put you out cold at any moment."

.

"Your eyes are inky black, Sirius. Are you thirsty?" asked Hermione as she leaned away from him.

.

"What is with people these days?" muttered Sirius as he walked away from them. "They acting like I'm going to kill them at any moment and suck their blood."

.

Lupin stiffened when Sirius wasn't there, and jumped a foot in the air when Sirius was back in flash as Hermione stood still as Sirius's face was a centimeter away from hers.

.

"I do hope that you realized that was an accident, Hermione." asked Sirius, before he started to walk away from her.

.

"Either way – that isn't an excess to used, for I was hungry. But not now, and Lupin, stop acting like I'm going to kill everybody. Geez." yelled Sirius as he closed his eyes as to calm himself. People weren't themselves as they used to when they heard about Sirius's secret. They were when the truth wasn't out.

.

He suddenly was back with a frown on his face.

.

"Wait? I have to marry Hermione?"


	2. THE MARRAGE SNEAK PEEK

**The Murderer and the Brilliant **

**.  
**

Summery: the Daily prophet announced a married law for hoping to build more powerful wizards and witches. So what happened? Pureblood with muggleborn. That's what.

.

**Chap. 2 the Marriage**

.

"Yes, Sirius you have to." said Lupin, firmly. Sirius closed his eyes.

.

"I'm just asking that's all." He said before he glided away. Hermione looked at Lupin with worry on her face.

.

"It'll be alright, Hermione. I'll make sure of it." said Lupin as he and Tonks walked away from her.

.

**/12 days later/**

.

"What? I – I – I have to go to see her parents?" asked Sirius, as he, Hermione and Lupin was standing by the corner of Hermione's street. Lupin nodded his head as he sighed with tiredness. Why doesn't he get it? He is acting as though he never heard of this before.

.

"Come on Sirius!" called Hermione as she began to go up to her parent's porch. She turned to call for him to come here but only to do a quick scream when she found out that he was right behind her. "Don't do that! What if somebody sees you do that?"

.

Sirius smiled and shook his head as he pointed to the door, right when it opened. Hermione hugged both her parents as she pulled him into her house.

.

"Mom, Dad. This is Sirius Black. My boyfriend." said Hermione as she waited for her parents screams.

.

There was only the sound of a huge 'THUMP' of her dad fainting and the only the silence of her mother.

.

**/the next day/**

.

"Yeah. That went well." said Sirius.

.

"Yes. It did." said Hermione.

.

They both duct taped each of her parents to stop them from asking the same question and screaming.

**/2 days/**

.

"Well . . ." said Mrs. Weasley with her arms crossed.

Hermione and Sirius looked at each other to look at her in question.

.

"Aren't you going to plan your wedding?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

.

"No, we aren't." said Sirius, flatly. Hermione stared at him. He secretly winked at her. She frowned.

.

**/17 days/**

.

"Uhh . . . Sirius? Hermione? There is something else they want also . . ." said Lupin with loads of sweat of fear on his face, knowing how Sirius would act by this. Hermione looks worriedly to Sirius.

.

Sirius looks pointy at Lupin wanting him to continue.

.

"Err . . . you have about two whole months . . ." started Lupin. Sirius narrowed his eyes at him.

.

"Just finish the sentence Lupin." said Sirius, lightly. Hermione was looking from Sirius to Lupin, wonder what is going on also.

.

"Two full months to . . . get her . . . pregnant." finished Lupin as he looks at the floor.

.

"That's ok – did – did you just say two full months? Lupin?" growled Sirius as he looked at the ceiling. Lupin nodded.

.

"Yes."

.

Sirius faints deadly. Hermione fainted right after him.

.

**/2 days/ **

.

"There's got to be another way! Surely they will let her take her time and when she's ready, she can do it! What do they want me to do? Rape her?! She's only seventeen years old! For Christ sake!" yelled Sirius.

.

They were at the ministry of magic, auguring about the pacific law that got many people in rage. Hermione is shaking behind him.

.

"See! You see! She's scared! And she isn't ready!" yelled Sirius. He then came up to the guy behind the desk. "Look, I can marry someone and like them but to force them to have sex will ruin our love for each other don't you think buster?"

.

The guy blinked as he hides in the drawers of the desk. Sirius growls under his breath as he walks away from the office, with Hermione running after him. People part away from them immediately.

.

**/ 2 day/**

.

"You know they won't start until six months from now." said Lupin at lunch. "You should start dating each other so you guys won't kill each other in the house you just got."

.

He was so into the conversation that he didn't see Harry and Ron turning bright green before they both ran out of the room.

.

"I guess so . . ." mumbled Sirius under his breath, before whispering in Hermione's ear. "Do you think we could kill each other once we get the house?"

.

She laughs for an llllllllloooooooooonnnnnnnngggggg time.

.

Lupin rolls his eyes as Tonks hugs him heartedly.

.

**/ 4 days/**

**A/N: it's not done but that is a sneak peek of it.  
**


End file.
